shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Marink
Marink is the het ship between Link and Marin from The Legend of Zelda fandom. Canon Marin found Link after he was shipwrecked on Koholint Island. She was taking a stroll along the beach and found him unconscious on the shore. Marin took Link back to her house in Mabe Village where he later awoke. He was confused and mistakenly called her Zelda at first until she corrected him. Link later left to go retrieve his sword. Meanwhile, Marin went outside to stand by the rooster statue. She would sing the "Ballad of the Wind Fish" for Link whenever he spoke to her. Link later obtains an ocarina from the Dream Shrine but does not know how to play it. However, once Marin sings the "Ballad of the Wind Fish" to him, he learns how to play the song on his ocarina. At a later point in time, Link finds his path blocked by a sleeping walrus who can only wake up to Marin's singing. He goes back to her house and finds a note that she went out to the beach so he goes to follow her. Link finds Marin watching the seagulls on the beach and goes to join her. She admits that her heart skipped a beach when she found him washed up on the shore. Marin then tells Link about how she would fly around the world and sing for people if she were a seagull. She then joins Link to find the walrus. On the way, the two can enjoy multiple moments together such as a moment at the Trendy Game. After she wakes up the walrus, Marin will go to Animal Village and sing for the animals. Link later learns that waking up the Wind Fish, which is required in order for him to leave the island, will cause the entire island to disappear. This includes Marin. He later finds out that Marin was captured by Moblins while singing to the Wind Fish's Egg. Link saves her from the top of a rotting bridge where she reveals that she is afraid of heights. Marin tries to confess something to Link but is interrupted by her father Tarin. Link eventually manages to defeat the nightmare and wake up the Wind Fish despite the warnings that everything will disappear. The entire island and its denizens are slowly shown to be fading, including Marin while she was singing by the rooster statue. Link later wakes up on the debris of his wrecked ship and is initially feeling down. However, he sees a seagull fly by and begins to feel better after seeing a silhouette of Marin. While the meaning of this is never revealed, it is suggested that Marin got to become a seagull. Fanon Marink is a very popular pairing in the Zelda fandom and is possible one of the most popular ships involving Link. It only involves one game and is obviously not as popular as Zelink but it still has a decent amount of followers. The main reason for the popularity behind Marink is the fact that it was highly suggested if not semi-canon. Despite the fact that it ended tragically since Marin ended up disappearing, it still has quite a following. Some fans theorized that Marin does end up being saved in the good ending of the game. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Link/Marin tag on FanFiction.net Trivia * The recurring character named Malon is based on Marin and she is known to have a crush on Link in Ocarina of Time. * Marin is described as being similar in appearance to Princess Zelda. This would explain why Link initially mistook her for Zelda. Navigation